A connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,756 includes electrical contacts connected to corresponding signal carrying conductors of a cable, and a conductive shell connected to a conductive, outer braid or tubing providing a shield for EMI, electromagnetic interference and RF, radio frequency interference. The conductive shell is uncovered, and can transmit high voltage that is induced or conducted along the shield of the cable. Such high voltage can cause electrical shock to a person that grasps the conductive shell.
In a connector that has two electrical contacts, a keying feature is required to orient the contacts during mated connection of the connector to another, complementary connector. Heretofore, the keying feature was accomplished by machining a key unitary with the shell, or by assembling a separate key and the shell.
A further assembly operation is required for mounting a coupling mechanism to the connector, such that the coupling mechanism can be coupled to a complementary connector. Heretofore a coupling mechanism was retained on the connector by a ring assembled on an exterior of the connector as a separate component part.